The proposed investigation will examine the links between child maltreatment and adolescent drug use and abuse. This investigation builds upon a prior study of the sequelae of child maltreatment during the early school-age years, which included two waves of data collection (participants were 6-8 and 9-11). In the proposed research, 350 children (234 maltreated and 116 non-maltreated) will continue to be followed prospectively and assessed at two time periods (when participants are 13-15 and 15-17). Data will be collected from the adolescents and mothers/current guardians. Based on research linking risk and protective factors to problem adolescent drug use and guided by developmental theory, the proposed investigation will assess an extensive array of risk and protective factors for drug abuse, as well as determine the current developmental organization of the adolescents. Psychopathology and problem adolescent behaviors also will be assessed.